Dawn's Kalos Chronicles
by NatsumeSaga2
Summary: Dawn's visit to the Kalos region takes an unexpected turn when she must team up with the Lumiose siblings to crack down on Team Flare's scheme. What could they want with Clemont and what's this machine that they're talking about? (Written from an RP with a friend. Half of the credit goes to him)
1. The Lumiose City Welcome Wagon

**(A/N: Welcome readers! Here's some important stuff to know before you read. This is directly based on an RP I did with a friend, therefore this story is a product of both of ours. He's an awesome writer and is worthy of any praise the story receives as well. Anyways, I hope you like what we wrote.)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Lumiose City Welcome Wagon_

It was a beautiful day in Lumiose City. City life went on in its typical manner, large groups of people tending to their day to day business. Amidst the activity, a blue haired girl was strolling the streets with a small penguin Pokémon on her head.

"It's such a beautiful city! Right Piplup?"

"Piplup!" it chirped in reply.

This girl was named Dawn. She had come to the Kalos region after her recent venture to Hoenn. It was rather unfortunate that she lost the Grand Festival but she was confident that things will be different here. Additionally, she wanted to start fresh, with only Piplup as her companion.

As she walked, a little girl with a ponytail on one side of her head nearly ran into her.

"Excuse me", Dawn said to the girl. "I wasn't paying attention!"

"Oh, it's my fault; I'm trying to find my brother!" She almost seemed to squeak, looking up at Dawn with bright, blue eyes. "My name's Bonnie! Have you seen my brother, anyway?"

Dawn looked down at the young girl. "I'm not really sure. This is my first time in the Kalos region." She explained. "By the way I'm Dawn and this is my partner Piplup!"

"Pip lup!" Piplup cried.

Bonnie's eyes sparkled. "Wow! I've never seen a Piplup before! May I pet it...?"

The proud Penguin Pokémon recoiled from Bonnie. "That's Piplup for ya!" Dawn giggled.

Bonnie looked slightly disappointed. "Well... Can you help me look for my brother...?

"No need to worry!" Dawn said. "We'll help you out! What does he look like?"

"A lot like me in eye and hair color! He wears workman-like clothes, but they're teal, and he has a huge backpack that's white on! His hair also has a little sticking up like a lightning bolt!"

"Ah, I see." Dawn said thoughtfully. "Let's look for him, Piplup... Piplup?"

The Penguin Pokémon was busy hitting on a pretty Meowstic.

"Ugh..." Dawn sweatdropped.

Bonnie laughed. "It's alright, we can do this, right Dawn?"

"You know we can!" Dawn said confidently. And so the two girls and Pokemon began to search the sprawling metropolis known as Lumiose City!

* * *

"This place is so huge Bonnie!" Dawn said in awe. "How do you get around?"

"Pip... lup..." Piplup said with swirls in his eyes.

"I was raised here with my brother! Also, you really need to know your way around when your brother is a g-" She stopped herself from saying anything else.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?" Dawn asked the young girl.

"Nothing, let's just look for my brother..." She scanned the place, looking for the inventor. Fortunately, Dawn managed to see the back of such a boy in the window of a cafe.

"Hey Bonnie," Dawn called over. "Is that your brother in that cafe?"

She looked over and jumped up. "Yes, that is! I should've looked over there a long time ago!"

"Come on let's go!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Piplup!" Piplup added.

The cafe had an unusual, red interior. It gave a suspicious aura that Dawn didn't particularly like...

"Something isn't right, though..." Bonnie also felt it, but she started to walk to it anyway.

"Welcome to Cafe Magenta!" a waitress chirped with a cheesy grin. "We don't get a lot of young girls around here!" Dawn felt a little weirded out...

"We are here for my older brother..." Bonnie ventured.

"Oh, you're his sister!" the waitress said all too knowingly. "My manager was just speaking with him. He is quite good with inventions."

"Yeah, but we need to go! We have things we need to do..." Bonnie pouted. "Will he be done soon?"

"He might be a while..." the waitress said. "Just have a seat and wait until he's finished."

In the backroom, Clemont was being talked to by the manager.

"So why did you want me back here...?" Clemont asked.

"You see Clemont," the shifty eyed manager began. "We all know very well that your prowess as an inventor is astronomical. Your inventions have proved to be quite impressive."

"Y-Yeah, what about them...?" The nervous inventor asked.

"Enough beating around the bush," the manager said in a low tone as not to allow too many people to hear. "Your inventions could help further the agenda of Team Flare."

"Team Flare?" He had heard about Team Flare, of course, on the news and stuff, but he had doubted them as a large and easily hidden organization, but in a Cafe? "You... You're asking me to join?"

"But of course!" the shady man stated. "We will give you a new lease on life!"

"A new lease on life? What does that mean?"

"I shall only tell you once you commit yourself to Team Flare!" the manager said as he held a fresh uniform, just the right size for Clemont. "And we gotta do something about your hair."

He tilted his head slightly. "My hair?" This was becoming quite the strange day. First a robot takes over the gym, then the random invite to the place, and now this!

Meanwhile, Dawn sighed from her seat near the counter. "What's taking so long?" Piplup on the other hand seemed quite content as he chowed down on appetizers.

"I don't know..." Bonnie was a bit worried: Her older brother could hardly take care of himself sometimes. "I want to go check it out..." She noted how the door was slightly open to the back.

"If you go, I'll go!" Dawn told her. She grabbed Piplup as they headed over.

Bonnie peered into the crack as Clemont spoke up.

"Let me guess... I don't have a choice whether or not to join." The inventor knew about these kinds of plots.

"Well the choice is yours, Clemont," the manager said. "Either join us or be destroyed!" The manager gripped a Pokeball in a threatening manner. He was clearly one of the more dramatic members of Team Flare.

Bonnie heard this and squeaked, able to be heard after the manager finished the phrase, and Clemont resisted looking back, just in case he hadn't heard it. He didn't want Bonnie being hurt.

"Hm... do we have unauthorized guests?" the manager asked half rhetorically. Dawn instinctively put herself in front of Bonnie to protect the girl.

Clemont smiled nervously. "No, I don't think so... I didn't hear anything..."

Unfortunately for the trio, Piplup slipped over and knocked the door open, revealing the two surprised girls!

Clemont looked around and gave Bonnie a shocked look, saying 'Get out of here!' without making a sound. Bonnie instead got up and gave the manager an angry look. "Leave my brother alone!" she huffed.

"Bonnie!" Dawn shouted running over to her.

"Well what do we have here?" the manager asked threateningly.

Clemont looked back to the manager nervously, eyes closed and hands in front of him. "She doesn't know what she's talking about, you know..."

"I DO know what I am talking about, Clemont! What is going on? I want to know, Clemont!" Bonnie wasn't at all happy.

"You two girls have no business here, so leave me and Clement be!" the man shouted.

"He's my brother, I do have business!" She stomped her foot on the ground, Clemont scratching the back of his head, thinking of a way out of this. Frankly, there was none.

"All right, I'll tell you," the manager began. "I want your brother to join Team Flare!"

"Team Flare?" Dawn asked. "Piplup!?" Piplup bellowed.

Bonnie gasped. "Team Flare?! You mean the people that occasionally appear on the news?! You have a base in a Cafe?!" The last one seemed a bit random.

"Yes we do!" the manager said as several grunts surrounded the trio. "But now that you know, you cannot escape!"

Instinctively, Clemont put his hand casually on the right strap of his backpack... There was a secret switch there, nobody knew about it.

Simultaneously, Bonnie looked around in an almost panicked state. "Clemont, look at this! There are people dressed the same everywhere!"

"I know that, Bonnie..." He sighed.

Dawn looked worried. "And I thought Team Galactic was bad!"

Bonnie looked up at Dawn. "Team Galactic...?"

"I'll tell you about them later!" Dawn said frantically as the grunts advanced.

Clemont looked on, right at the manager, all the nervousness almost gone, it seemed as his glasses eerily reflected light.

"So Clemont, do you surrender?" the manager asked warily.

"Though the odds seem to be against us... I won't give up that easily! Aipom arm, GO!" The arm shot out of the backpack, a lot of extra strength for the small person, then he pulled out a PokeBall and let out his Bunnelby. "Right now, I won't. I have plenty of tricks..."

"I'll help too, come on Piplup!" Dawn commanded. Piplup hopped in front of her.

"A Bunnelby and a Piplup?" the man laughed. "Pathetic!"

Clemont gritted his teeth and allowed one foot to step back. It was all he had thanks to his mistake in the Gym... "Sure, we might not have every Pokémon necessary to fight all of you, but that doesn't mean we can't win!" He stated.

"Yeah, brother!" Bonnie agreed.

"I'd like to see you try! Go Scrafty!" He shouted as the Dark and Fighting type Pokemon emerged from the ball. "Go ahead, I'll take you both on!"

It had been only less than a half hour of Dawn meeting Bonnie and already there was a disaster on their hands. How will they get out this one…?

* * *

**(A/N: Random trivia:**

**Dawn left all of her Pokemon, except Piplup, at home with Johanna  
**

**She also is wearing a new outfit (the one that originated in the Pokemon Learning League game, if I'm not mistaken.)**

**Anyway, stay tuned for more and R&amp;R. See ya!)  
**


	2. Here Comes Trouble!

**(A/N: I'm very happy with ****resplandorrosa626**** and ****emeraldruby101****'s reviews! I appreciate it a lot! Anyway, the story continues as a battle against Team Flare ensues. This will certainly not be their only confrontation with the team…)**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Here Comes Trouble!  
_

Bunnelby became poised and ready though it was at a complete disadvantage. He glanced back at the grunts to see what they were doing and to make sure Bonnie was okay.

"Piplup! Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted while pointing. "Piiplup-lup-lup!" A barrage of bubbles hit Scrafty, but it did little damage.

"Bunnelby, Mud Shot!" Bunnelby jumped up and used the ground type move. 'Still...' Clemont was thinking. 'This Pokemon is evolved... It would help if I have my Pokemon with me!'

Scrafty shook off the move. "Headbutt!" the manager wailed. The Pokemon swung its massive head, ready to bash Bunnelby and Piplup!

The next thing that happened was unexpected. Right before anyone could do anything, the Scrafty didn't hit a Pokemon. Instead, it hit someone that jumped in the way to protect the only two Pokemon that they had. The person was small so it did a lot of damage, throwing them to the other side of the group. Clemont gasped. "BONNIE!"

BONNIE!" Dawn cried. "You shouldn't have done that!" She raced over to the fallen girl.

Bonnie was holding her stomach and chest area, as Scrafty's head had hit both places. She was whimpering as well.

A grunt grabbed Bonnie immediately. "Now I'll ask you once more, join us!" the manager shouted. "You don't want anything to happen to the girl, do you!?"

Clemont flinched. He looked over at his little sister, then looked at Bunnelby's PokeBall. After a few seconds, he held out the PokeBall. "Bunnelby, return!" The Bunnelby gave him a stunned look before vanishing into the PokeBall. He put it in his Pocket as he held the right strap again, making the Aipom arm recede into the backpack.

"Brother!" Bonnie almost screamed at him. She didn't want him turning bad...

"Clemont, what are you doing!?" Dawn asked in a panic. "You can't just give up!" "Piplup Piplup!" her partner cried equally panicked.

"What else is there to do? Outnumbered and without hope, you know?" He sighed.

'Come on Dawn think' she pondered. 'What would Ash do?' Suddenly an idea came into her mind!

"Piplup! Use Hydro Pump at the wall! Full power!" Piplup unleashed the attack with all of his might!

The attack broke through the wall, revealing several passersbys on the streets of Lumiose City, all witnessing the awful sight and all armed with their cellphones.

Clemont looked out there, shocked. "What...?"

A few people on the street started to call the cops. "There's some Team Flare Grunts in the cafe!" one cried.

Clemont looked back at Bonnie, who was now struggling against the hold of the grunt that was holding her there.

"You punks are through!" Dawn shouted. "The cops will be here soon!"

Clemont looked back at the manager. "What exactly are you planning, anyway?! That 'lease on life' stuff... What did you mean?!"

The manager sighed in defeat, knowing that the cops would arrive soon. "By new lease on life we mean a new chance on life. Team Flare aims to create a beautiful world; a world that only Team Flare could enjoy.

"So... You've found a machine to make people live forever?"

"Yes," he said eerily. "You could've helped our team and secured eternal life for yourself!"

"I don't see the point, though... Why spend forever here instead of making every moment count?" Secretly, he wanted to at least see the machine...

As the Officer Jennys stormed the scene, the manager gave one last piece of information. "Team Flare deserves to stay on this Earth forever! There are still legions of us hidden around the region!"

'That's bad news...' Clemont thought. 'If there is even more, then that means more people are in danger...'

Dawn gave him a reassuring look. "Don't worry. There's always a solution! I thought Team Galactic would be unstoppable but me and my friends overcame them in the end!"

Clemont looked at Dawn. "I really never caught your name, though..."

"Oh I'm Da- Aaaaah!" Dawn screamed as she noticed that Bonnie and the grunt holding her had vanished.

Clemont mentally facepalmed. "What did they do with Bonnie?!"

Dawn and Piplup were panicking! All the other grunts were arrested but that particular grunt escaped.

"How did I overlook this?! The one time I don't need to overlook something, I do!" He sighed. "Panicking won't help, though..."

"You might be wondering where he went," a mysterious voice asked. "Team Flare is quite serious about recruiting you and your sister is the perfect lure."

"!" Clemont looked around. "Who...?"

The figure remained hidden. "Their jet has taken off. Geosenge Town is where your sister is now."

"Why there?!"

"That's where the HQ is... as well as the machine..." the unknown voice explained. Dawn was feeling very unsettled.

Clemont looked pretty shaken up. "Why do they need me...?"

"You're an inventor that they need. Bonnie will be used to lure you there and once in the HQ, you'll be forced to join..."

"I'm going too!" Dawn replied. "Piplup!" her Pokemon responded. "I helped Bonnie find you now I gotta help you find Bonnie!" There was a pause. "By the way, I'm Dawn, not Da-aaaah!"

"Thought that was an odd name." He commented in a friendly way.

It looks like the two will now have to make their way to Geosenge Town to rescue Bonnie. However, Team Flare is still very serious about recruiting Clemont…

* * *

**(A/N: The quest to save Bonnie has begun. What awaits our heroes? Stick around!)**


	3. Geosenge Town or Bust!

**(A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I can't tell you how much I appreciate them! After a bit of a hiatus, the story is ready to continue. I apologize if things seem a bit rushed but I hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Geosenge Town or Bust!_

Back at the Team Flare Headquaters, Bonnie is being held in a dark and dank chamber. Standing before her is a tall man with a red beard.

Despite being injured, Bonnie made sure to speak her mind. "When my brother gets here you'll be in big trouble, mister!"

The man couldn't help but chuckle at her remark. "You don't understand. Your brother has no reason to disobey me, considering what I have to offer."

"What do you want with Clemont?! What are you offering him?!"

"An important machine of ours isn't up to par and your brother can give us a big hand in repairing it. Besides, who wouldn't want... eternal life." He seemed to emphasize the last part of the sentence. "You could even reap in these benefits too, as a grunt in training."

She whimpered. "Why would I join? You guys hurt Pokémon, I see it on the news..."

"Pokemon are mere causulities in our plans, an ignorant little girl like you wouldn't understand!" his voice began to rise.

She looked down. "I just don't think it's right to hurt people and Pokémon..."

"I've heard enough out of you! Lock her up!" the man, known as Lysandre ordered. At that moment, a large group of grunts approached her…

* * *

Clemont lead Dawn towards Route 5, where Camphrier Town was.

"This way, Dawn!" He panted, hardly able to breathe thanks to his stamina but he kept on pushing.

"I take it he's not the athletic type!" Dawn chuckled. It had been a pretty long stroll, but luckily along the way Dawn caught a Swirlix and a Flabebe. And even more fortunate, Camphrier Town was coming up soon.

Arriving at the edge of town, Clemont panted. "... Should we take a quick break...?" He thought about catching a couple of Pokémon himself.

"Sounds like a good idea." Dawn said to her traveling companion. Piplup nodded. He was pretty exhausted as well.

"I'm going into the tall grass real quick..." He nodded to her and went to Route 5, managing to catch a two Pokemon: a Furfrou and a Minun.

Once the blond came back to town with his new partners by his side, Dawn immediately shuddered! "Y-you caught a Minun?" She had an unsettling fear of the Cheering Pokemon.

"Yeah, only Electric-type out there other than Plusle..." He replied, obviously having a passion for the type. "Though I will use the Furfrou a bit more; the Minun doesn't seem to want to battle."

"Ah I see." Dawn sighed in relief. "So is Geosenge Town far from here?" Piplup was also wondering about that.

"Only a couple more towns to go..." He thought. "We will need to go through a cave west of here, then head north." He let out his Furfrou. "Furfrou, can you make sure we stay on track?" The Poodle Pokémon barked in reply.

Dawn smiled. She had to admit that the beauty of the Kalos region, as well as Clemont's companionship, helped ease her in this troubling time.

Furfrou led the way to the Zubat Roost that connected Routes 6 and 7"Ambrette Town is through here. Then there is only one town between us and Bonnie!" the inventor stated.

"Great!" Dawn cheered. However a large Golbat swooped over and scared her, ending her celebration in a comical manner.

Furfrou barked at it, scaring it away. "Furfrou, let's go..." The Furfrou led them through the tunnel with ease, them getting to the next Route in no time. All while a terrified Dawn's life was flashing before her eyes.

* * *

Back at the HQ, Lysandre sat in his office waiting. 'It's only a matter of time before he arrives. I'll wait no matter how long it takes!' he thought to himself.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in." he said dryly.

A pair of Grunts, one male and one female entered.

"We've received intelligence that the boy and the girl are zeroing in at Geosenge at a quick pace." the male Grunt reported.

"At this rate, they should be here in a matter of days." the female Grunt added.

Lysandre turned around in his chair. "At this point, we must make sure we have all of the preparations. Including..." he pulled out a Pokemon illustration book. "This Pokemon, make sure to capture one by then."

"Yessir!" the Grunts said before they were sent away.

Lysandre put the book down before going back to work. 'Beheeyem are known for their ability to brainwash.' he thought. 'It will certainly be a useful method of persuasion..."

* * *

Cyllage City came and gone and soon the duo was on their way to Geosenge Town. Furfrou seemed to be excellent in battle, Clemont teaching it Wild Charge, Grass Knot, and Dark Pulse, it learning Headbutt.

The inventor also captured an Absol, after they spotted one among the rocky terrain. The Absol seemed to not care much, liking to stay out of the way.

As for Dawn, Swirlix grew in strength, learning Moon Blast and Cotton Spore. The once miniscule Flabebe soon evolved into a dependable Floette. Overall, the two felt confident and prepared.

"We're getting closer, I can't wait to teach them a lesson!" Dawn said enthusiastically as they marched onwards. Piplup was pretty pumped as well.

"Hey, look." Clemont pointed ahead to a stone jutting out of the ground.

"What's that thing?" Dawn asked as she examined the peculiar stone.

"Not sure..." He pondered, Furfrou sniffing it. "We should move on, the Town is just ahead!" However, before he went off, he saw something sparkling in the dirt. He picked it up, revealing a Mega Stone, though he was clueless to what it was. He put it in his pocket, not telling Dawn about it.

After a short stroll, they finally made it to the Town. "Here we are!" He said, looking around. "We finally made it!"

"Congratulations..." the mysterious voice from Lumiose City stated. Both Clemont and Dawn turned in surprise.

The duo saw a large man, affiliated with Team Flare based on his clothing, and with orange glasses.

Furfrou barked at him while Clemont turned to face him. "So, where is Bonnie?!" He snapped, quite unusually; he was always a bit calmer, but now he stood up angrily.

The man, known as Xerosic, kept his composure. "Relax. Your sister is safe. All you need to do is come down to the Headquarters."

Clemont looked at him without trust, but he nodded. "But stay in front of us the entire time. I won't have you behind me."

Dawn felt nervous and confused by the man's suspiciously calm demeanor. "As you wish," Xerosic replied as he lead the way. Clemont followed him, Furfrou by his side.

The three entered the rocky building, and took a (unnecessarily) long elevator ride down.

Furfrou felt a bad vibe, and it whimpered, nudging Clemont hand, who paid little mind. He was focused only on getting Bonnie back.

After the automatic door opened, the three were faced with a white room. Across the room sat Lysandre, but Bonnie was nowhere to be found.

"So you've come at last," the Team Flare Leader spoke up. "Have you made a decision?"

"I've come to get my sister." Clemont spoke up. "I have the resolve to do anything I can to get her back home."

"Please give her back safe and sound!" Dawn pleaded. Piplup was poised and ready, as were Floette and Swirlix.

"You must consider our gracious offer!" Lysandre said, rising from his chair. "Help us repair our machine and you may reap the benefits that only Team Flare can enjoy. Besides, we are prepared if you so vehemently refuse." A Beheeyem floated behind him, quite ready to brainwash.

"I'm not saying that I am willing to fight, I MEAN what I said." He stated firmly. "I will do what I can to get Bonnie back home."

"You have courage, but your will will be broken!" Lysandre pointed his hand as Beheeyem prepared a hypnotic ray.

Clemont and Dawn will have their hands full with this encounter. But will they eventually succumb to hypnosis…?

* * *

**(A/N: I know it seems like we've reached the end, but there's actually a lot left. However, this story will still be on the shorter side. Short, sweet and to the point. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed what we've written. Stick around and R&amp;R!)**


	4. Battle at the HQ!

**(A/N: I'm back an action packed chapter! But first, a reader asked if Dawn could receive a Noibat. Unfortunately, everything has already been written, so she won't be able to have one. But, barring that one aspect, I hope the rest of the story is enjoyed! This picks up right where we left off… )**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Battle at the HQ! Dawn and Clemont vs Lysandre!_

Beheeyem stood before the two heroes, its eyes beginning to give off an odd glow. "Fire!" Lysandre commanded.

The Cerebral Pokemon launched a ray that rapidly made its way to Clemont!

Dawn was thrown off by the sudden attack and found herself unable to react. "Clemont…no!" she called.

But, Furfrou jumped in between Beheeyem and Clemont at the last second, taking the brunt of the hypnotic wave. The Poodle Pokemon yelped as Beheeyem gained control over his body.

'Wrong target.' Lysandre thought to himself.

"Furfrou you gotta resist it!" Dawn yelled. "I know that one part of you is still in there!"

Furfrou had his head lowered and was growling, his body shaking as he TRIED to resist. However, Beheeyem's psychic control was strong enough to overcome even the most stubborn Pokemon.

"Hmm, it appears that we got the Pokemon instead." Lysandre stated. "No matter. Try again."

"Beheeyem." the Psychic type cried as it charged up another blast.

But, before Beheeyem could attempt to hypnotize Clemont again, a Moon Blast sent it flying across the room.

"What!?" Lysandre gasped.

"Good job Swirlix!" Dawn turned to look at the Pokemon. It gave her a confident grin.

Now that Beheyeem was knocked out, Furfrou perked up and barked at Lysardre. Clemont looked at his Pokémon, then at the Team Flare leader. "Where is she?" Clemont finally spoke, putting all attention on the leader.

"She's safe and sound in the basement!" he said. "But we won't let her out until our plans reach fruition!"

"... Fine." Clemont responded.

"So you'll help complete our machine?" he asked for confirmation, a little surprised at the response.

"... Yes." Clemont responded, making Furfrou look back at him.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Dawn shouted.

Lysandre lead Clemont away before Dawn could protest further . "Soon our plan will reach its final stages, you'll prove to be much more useful than those bungling grunts!"

Furfrou followed Clemont, of course. "Right, now let's just get this over with."

Lysandre was quite pleased. The key component of his plan was finally falling into place.

"Clemont you can't do this!" Dawn called. "You're only helping them!" However, an inventor's determination, as well as curiosity cannot be stopped.

"Shut it girl, we're through with you!" a Grunt hissed as she took her outside the HQ.

"Let go! Clemont! Ughhh!" Dawn struggled as she was taken away…

* * *

After spending about a half hour toiling away, the machine was nearing completion. "Now was that so hard Clemont?" Lysandre asked the young inventor.

Clemont was connecting the last wire. "Not at all." He replied, not looking up. "The wiring is simple and it is well preserved, so nothing was rusted..."

"Your work was certainly appreciated." Lysandre smiled. "Now is the time to unleash it!" He hit the button.

It was quiet until something sparked in front of Clemont and he took a few steps back from it, leaving it open. "Uhh...I think I didn't go in deep enough into the machine... I think a few cords are loose..."

The machine began to malfunction, sending sparks everywhere. "Fool! You tampered with the machine!" Lysandre yelled.

"I didn't tamper with it, I just didn't fix it all the way!"

Lysandre was beyond angry with the boy. However, before he could speak again, a large explosion from the machine knocked the two back.

At this point a rather battered Dawn re-entered the building. She had to fight through several Grunts to get back in, but she and her partners just barely made it. The building was a wreck. The impact from the explosion had done its toll on the foundation. It would only be within a few moments that the place could collapse…

* * *

Dawn eventually made it to the chamber that Clemont and Lysandre were in. "There they are!" she said as she ran to Clemont's side.

The young inventor was a little roughed up, but the Team Flare leader was unconscious.

"Quick! We gotta find Bonnie and get out of here!" Dawn said hastily.

Clemont nodded, Furfrou barking as they took off, Clemont lagging behind as always.

It was at this point that Dawn began to piece together what Clemont had been planning. He would simply not repair the machine all the way. That had to have been his motive…right?

Suddenly, Clemont tripped on a rock and fell, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh no! You okay!?" Dawn turned around and ran over to him. They really needed to be quick, as the place was coming apart.

"Go on, find Bonnie!" He told her. "Leave me, I'll find my way!"

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked, quite worried.

"Go!" He urged, the place shaking.

* * *

Dawn ran to the basement of the rapidly crumbling building. "Bonnie!" she shouted. "Where are you!?"

"Dawn?! Is that you?!" Her voice came from the side path that wasn't that long.

Dawn gasped once she heard the voice. "I'm so glad you're safe! Where are you!?" The girl scanned the area and saw that Bonnie was behind iron bars.

"I can't get out!" Bonnie whimpered.

"I'll get you out! Floette use Energy Ball on those bars!" Dawn commanded.

The Fairy type did as told and destroyed the bars, allowing Bonnie to run out. "Where's Clemont?!"

"He was running out too! Let's go!" Dawn said as she grabbed Bonnie. This will be a close one.

* * *

As Dawn ran towards the exit she didn't see Clemont... She sees his Furfrou.

"Furfrou! Where's Clemont!?" Dawn asked frantically. She didn't want the worst to happen.

The Furfrou whimpered, then looked behind him, suddenly turning and running. He was leading them to the exit.

"We can't leave now Furfrou!" Dawn cried. "What about Clemont?!"

Furfrou stopped and barked. He stomped one of his paws. Bonnie looked at the Pokémon. "He's not leaving without us..."

Dawn sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry..."

"I don't know what's going on, but we need to escape, Dawn!" And she was right; the place was about to collapse. Dawn had no other choice but to leave, but she still wanted answers…

Furfrou burst into the sunlight right before the two girls, when the building was literally a minute from collapsing…. Clemont nowhere to be found.

Dawn was still in utter disbelief; was her friend finished for? They had grown so well acquainted during their short time together and the thought of losing him pained her. Bonnie too was upset at the thought of losing her brother.

Slowly, the entrance of the HQ gave way with a crash. Soon, the rest would fall with it. What will become of Clemont? Only time will tell…

* * *

**(A/N: That chapter was filled with thrills! What lies ahead!? Only the writers know! Anyway, be sure to leave a review and stick around!)**


	5. The Ultimate Weapon

**(A/N: I have returned after so long! It's time to get back into things... Enjoy!)**

* * *

_Chapter 5: The Ultimate Weapon_

Dawn and Bonnie watched the entrance of the HQ fall, all hope lost. It would be a matter of time before the rest of the HQ collapses with it, sealing the fate of Clemont.

But, as it seemed that the rest was collapsing and Bonnie was about to yell out her brother's name, an almost angelic light came from the rubble of the entrance. The form of a Mega Absol burst out of the headquarters… with Clemont running behind it coughing!

"Clemont!" Dawn and Bonnie ran over to him in complete shock. "You're safe!"

He was panting, as always, and looked over at them. "... Sorry..." He smiled, "I see you got out okay..."

"That was too close for comfort…!" Dawn said while panting. "We thought you were a goner…!"

"I apologize, but I found a stone while walking... It was thanks to the stone that my Pokémon Mega Evolved and let me escape..." It's true. Hadn't Clemont picked up that peculiar stone from earlier, he would have been finished with.

Their brief moment of relief was interrupted by a tall, battered figure making his way out of the rubble. Clemont saw this and fell backwards in surprise, himself bruised from falling and barely making it out himself. "Lysandre!" Dawn screamed.

"You will regret the day you messed with TEAM FLARE!" the man shouted angrily.

"I swear it was an accident!" Clemont told him. It was true, actually; nothing ever went right when he WANTED it to...

"I don't want to hear it, boy!" However there was nothing he could do. His grunts, his headquarters, his machine, they were all gone!

Clemont took off his damaged glasses and looked at him. "Yelling won't solve anything... Though rebuilding will. I am curious about that machine, I am! I want to know its secrets, so I will go down there, I really will!"

"You can't be serious!" Dawn protested. "We barely made it out alive because of that machine!"

He looked at Dawn. "I'm an inventor, Dawn... Though my recent inventions have failed, that hasn't stopped me yet! I have made some cool things, but that machine... I want to fix it..." He stood up a bit shakily and coughed, putting his hand on the right strap and his Aipom arm coming out. "Don't underestimate an inventor's determination..."

"It'll be quite a bit of work Clemont, are sure you can handle it?" the Team Flare leader asked.

"Yes, if I can invent what I did earlier... I can do this..." He remembered his earlier invention, Citroid, and looked at the rubble.

"Let me lead you back inside, I'm sure you'll salvage the machine." Lysandre said to him.

"Okay." Clemont followed, as an unsure Dawn and Bonnie walked behind.

* * *

The gang managed to make their way through the ruined headquarters, mainly thanks to Clemont's Aipom arm that had surprising strength. After a walk to the basement, the ravaged remains of the machine were found.

"... I think I can fix it." Clemont said as he looked at the remains of the machine and got to work.

Dawn watched the inventor as he worked on the machine. 'I hope he knows what he's doing,' she thought.

The frame, lucky for Clemont, wasn't broken, only dented. The wires inside, though, had been disconnected. "I have to go inside." He told them, and as he said that, Bonnie coughed then fell down, Clemont's Aipom arm catching her in a flash. "Bonnie!" he said as he felt her forehead. "Not good..."

Dawn looked over at Bonnie. "Oh no!," she said, rather concerned. "You're getting sick!"

"That, and I think it was also from the Scrafty..." He shook his head. "Dawn, can you take her to Cyllage? I am kind of busy here..."

"Alright." Dawn responded. She put Bonnie on her back and began to make her way down to the city. 'I really hope everything turns out okay...' she thought.

Meanwhile, Clemont stuck his head a bit further into the machine. "I can see a bit in here, not perfect, but I have a flashlight with me, no trouble..."

"Yes, excellent." were the words that came from the Team Flare boss. "It shouldn't be long before repair all of the damaged parts" As Clemont worked on the machine, Lysandre's mind began to wander back to his master plan...

Clemont, clueless about what the machine's real purpose was, climbed into it and went to work reconnecting wires and fixing many pipes inside with a little bit of flames and, of course, duct tape.

'The Life Pokémon...' Lysandre thought. 'That's the final piece of the puzzle.'

There was a sound from inside the machine of Clemont fixing one of the final dents. "Lysandre!" He called from within. "Turn it on barely... Nice and slowly..."

"As you wish." Lysandre slowly activated the machine, waiting in suspense at what will unfold next...

There was a clicking sound as well as a groan, but nothing sparked or exploded. It slowly came to life, though the clicking continued. "... Okay! Turn it off!"

The man frowned. "Turn it off? But you must witness the machine's full functions!"

"There are a couple of screws loose..."

He sighed. "Then commence!"

Clemont went on and screwed them in. "That was so I could see where the problem areas were." He explained as he worked. "Okay, coming out!"

Lysandre turned the machine on once more. "Because of your assistance, I shall tell you this machine's true purpose..."

Clemont looked up at it as it turned on smoothly. "What is it?" He asked, putting most attention on the machine.

Lysandre began "This very machine is the ultimate weapon. Built during ancient times, this device is capable of annihilating every living creature on the planet..." He paused. "However the Legendary Pokémon is a much needed component."

Clemont gave him a stunned look. "Wait what!? You mean I just built the fate of every creature on this planet...?!" He paused. "... And... Why do we need a Legendary Pokémon...?"

Lysandre expected this reaction. "Please stay calm, the Legendary Pokémon is fabled to grant everlasting live. So chosen people such as ourselves will be saved, while the other corrupt fools of the world will be destroyed."

Clemont hesitated to give a response. "... So... Why exactly are we doing this...?"

He gave a solemn look as he explained. "Don't you realize that our world is full of greedy and corrupt fools? My beautiful world has no room for such people. We must end the world to save the world!"

"So we are going to go to other regions, right?" Clemont asked, his heart racing.

"Before we do that, we must awaken the Legendary Pokémon: Xerneas!"

"Where are we going to find Xerneas...?"

"It lies dormant not too far from here, however neither I nor my grunts can awaken it, no matter how hard we tried." He looked at Clemont. "Maybe you can wake up Xerneas."

He adjusted his glasses. "Perhaps... Maybe, I have no idea..."

"You must try it; if you refuse I'll have to use other means to persuade you." He was holding a Pokeball. (with Beheeyem inside of course)

"No promises on that it will work..." He sighed.

* * *

The duo walked down to a deep underground cavern, where a large, oddly shaped tree stood. "Place your hand on the tree" Lysandre commanded. "This is Xerneas's dormant form!"

Clemont, forcing himself to stay steady, placed his hand gently on the trunk...

The tree began to glow, as Xerneas only awakens for a person with a pure heart. A bright light filled the entire cavern!

Clemont flinched but didn't remove his hand. "What's happening?!"

"Yes…!" Lysandre grinned. "It's actually awakening!"

Slowly but surely, the form of a Pokémon emerged before the two. The Legendary Pokémon of Life…. Xerneas was awakening before their very eyes.

* * *

**(A/N: Clemont survived a near death experience! However, he now finds himself in another tough situation! What will happen next? Stay tuned! And also, R&amp;R! I'll try to update more frequently.)**


End file.
